


Body Swap Experiment

by molstrom



Category: Revolution (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Crossover, F/M, nano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin wakes up as Charlotte Matheson, and vice versa. They have to figure out how and why and more importantly how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story. Hopefully you like it! The next chapter will focus on Charlie.

Day one: Clarke:

Clarke started to awaken when she realized that she wasn't next to Bellamy. She thought about that for a moment as she realized something even more disturbing; her body didn't feel like her body. She slowly opened her eyes. Sure enough, she was on the ground in the woods, which was not weird in itself, but these were woods she did not recognize. She looked down at herself; gone was her petite, extremely curvy body. In it's place was a long, lean one.  
‘Well, this is odd’ she thought to herself while looking around slowly.  
She noticed a fire in the centre of the group of people she was with. Sitting near the fire staring at her was a beautiful man with blue eyes and dark blonde curls.

“About damn time you woke up Charlotte. It's your watch. I need some sleep.” He growled at her.

“Oh...okay” she mumbled as she got up and walked over to the fire. ‘I guess my name is Charlotte? This is such a weird dream… Where am I?’ She thought to herself.

“What's the matter with you? No ‘fuck you Monroe’? Are you feeling okay Charlotte?” He asked sarcastically, but Clarke could see something like concern in his eyes.

“I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Go the fuck to sleep and leave me alone Monroe.” She quipped at him.

“Alright, alright. Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to daydream away your watch and let us all get butchered.” He said as he walked over to his bedroll. “Make sure you wake Miles up in a couple of hours.” He nods in the direction of the sleeping dark haired man. “It's actually Staypuft's turn, but we both know he's useless.”

Clarke looked at the fire as she sat down, somehow it felt wrong to watch Monroe fall asleep, but she couldn't help but glance over a few times. It was as if this Charlotte person was drawn to him.

As Clarke stared into the fire she took stock of what she knew so far; she'd never had a dream this vivid before, it seemed so real. She glanced over at Monroe, wishing she knew his whole name or why she felt so drawn to him. She slowly looked at the rest of the people in the group: there was a larger man with glasses - that must be who Monroe referred to as ‘Staypuft’ which is obviously not his real name, the dark haired man Monroe referred to as Miles, a blonde woman sleeping next to Miles, and an older man who looked like he could be related to the blonde woman.

‘I wish I knew more about these people. Their names and why I'm with them for starters.’ Clarke thought to herself.

As she was looking around she noticed fireflies, a whole swarm of them, entering the camp. She suddenly found herself looking at Bellamy, but she knew he shouldn't be there.

“Bell, what's going on? What is with this dream? She whispered, afraid to wake anyone up.

“It's not a dream Clarke” Bellamy replied. “You are actually here. Temporarily taking the place of Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Matheson. This is all very real.”

“What?!?” Clarke squeaked. “How is that possible? Who are these people? What is going on? Why am I here?” She quickly asked.

“All will be revealed as you need to know it. The most important thing is that you are convincing as Charlotte.” Bellamy replied.

“How can I be convincing if I don't know anything about her or these people?”

“Well, I suppose I can help with that.” Bellamy smirked. “You are Charlie Matheson. You live in a world without electricity. Your mother and father developed the technology to turn off the power when you were a small child. You grew up in this world.”

Bellamy points to Monroe. “That is Sebastian Monroe. His friends call him Bass, but he doesn't have many friends. He was in charge of a militia that killed your father and little brother. You have an uneasy truce with him at the moment and he seems intent on keeping that truce. He recently saved your life.”

He next points at ‘Staypuft’. “That is Aaron Pittman. He has been friends with your parents for the majority of your life.”

Next is Miles. “That is Miles Matheson. Your father's little brother and your mother's lover. He grew up with Monroe and calls him his best friend.”

He points at the blonde woman. “That is your mother, Rachel Matheson. You argue constantly, and she hates the fact that you brought Monroe here.”

Lastly, the older man. “That is your grandfather, Gene Porter. He is Rachel's father and as such hates Monroe and Miles. He is a doctor, so handy to keep alive, despite his tendency to choose the wrong side in a dispute.”

“That's all you need to know for now. Don't die.” And he vanished.

'Well, that's bloody helpful.’ Clarke thought to herself.

As she looked back at the fire to ponder what she just learned she heard a deep gravely voice that turned her insides to jelly. She quickly looked in the direction of the voice and saw Miles heading towards her in concern.

“Sorry, what did you say?” She asked.

“I said, who the hell are you talking to and what the fuck do you mean by being convincing?” He growled at her as he got closer.

“I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Miles. There's noone here to talk to.” She said as she stood up and shrugged. “Now that you're up though I'm going to let you take watch.”

She walked over to where her bedroll was, next to Monroe, and as she laid down she heard Miles mutter “You never call me Uncle Miles. I will figure out what's going on Charlie.”

She turned in her bedroll to face Monroe and his blue eyes stared back at her, turning dark with suspicion and anger.

“Who are you?” He whispered. “Cause you sure as hell are not Charlotte.”

“It's a long story Bass.” She whispered back. “Can we talk in the morning? I promise I'm not a danger to anyone, and I didn't hurt Charlie…at least, I don't think I did.”

“She had better be fine. If something happened to her I will figure out who you are and kill you myself.” He grumbled back. “We will talk in the morning.”

Clarke watched as he closed his eyes, and once his breathing evened out she allowed her own eyes to close hoping that when she woke up she'd be back home.

Clarke woke up a few hours later to Bass nudging her with his foot.

“Let's go hunting.” He said as he handed her a crossbow.

Clarke quickly got up and followed him into the woods. “You're not bringing me out here to kill me are you?” She asked, only half joking.

“Normally yes, but luckily for you you're hanging out in Charlie's body and I'm kind of attached to her, so no…not at the moment at least.” He replied with a smirk. “You promised me an explanation this morning, so speak.”

“Okay,” Clarke said “this is going to sound crazy, but I don't understand it any better than you will.” She quickly filled Bass in on who she actually is and what has happened since she woke up as Charlotte. When she got to the part about the fireflies and seeing Bellamy, Bass put his hand up to make her stop talking.

“You saw a swarm of fireflies and someone who wasn't actually there?” He asked. “You're sure?”

“Uh, yeah, Bass. I'm sure that's what I saw.” Replied Clarke. “Why? What's significant about that?”

“I should have known the nano would have something to do with anything crazy like this happening.” Bass muttered to himself. 

“Bass! What the hell is the nano, and why would they, it, whatever, bring me here?” Clarke asked in an impatient tone.

“Better question my dear Clarke, is where the hell is Charlotte?” Bass replied.

“Let's catch some food and head back to camp. We need to talk to Miles and the others.” Bass decided out loud.

“Fine with me.” Clarke replied. “I'm starving.”

It didn't take long for Bass to catch a couple of rabbits, and after he cleaned them Bass and Clarke headed back to camp.


End file.
